Academy Dragons
by dragonscale876
Summary: Jaden and friends find six strange eggs in the woods, these eggs bring six baby dragons. How will they change Duel Academy? Slight reference to Eragon, please read and review
1. A strange find

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX but I do own Jamie and the other dragons.

Authors note: this is my first fic so please be nice, but be honest to.

Warning: character behavior somewhat OC

**Academy Dragons**

"Strike three, you're out," yelled the umpire. The boy dropped the bat and walked back to the bench. " Yuki! You're up"

"Alright!" Jaden leapt up and ran toward the plate. He picked up the bat and took his position on the plate his friend, Syrus Truesdale, watched from the bench. The score was tied, bottom of the ninth, their team had two outs and the bases were loaded if Jaden got a hit they'd win.

"Come on Jay," he cried. Jaden watched the pitcher, waiting. The pitcher threw the ball, Jaden swung and hit ball clear into left field. He dropped the bat and ran for first. The score was 22-21, they had won the game. Jaden turned around to see Syrus and Chumley walking up. The three of them then headed toward the Slifer Red dorm.

"That was totally lishus!" exclaimed Chumley,"But now I'm hungry". Syrus looked at his friend,

"You're always hungry after gym Chumley," Chumley shot him a look that said '_So!'_. Jaden stretched out, he was hungry too. He looked at his two friends and grinned,

"Come on guys. Race ya back to the dorm!" He laughed and took off running, Syrus and Chumley right behind him. Syrus was off to a good start _' I might just get there first'_ He kept running, then his foot fell into a pile of soft dirt and he tripped and fell into the trees and rolled down the hill. When he finally stopped, he got up and shook his head.

"Oh. My head, huh. Where am I?" he wondered. He stood and looked around.

"Syrus," yelled Jaden," Sy are you alright!?" Jaden listened for a reply, then heard,

"Jaden? Is that you" Jaden looked around trying to find where it had come from.

"Yeah. Where are you Sy?" he yelled into the trees

" At the bottom of the hill, in front of a cave or something" came Syrus' answer.

"Alright! Hang on I'm coming down," Jaden yelled back into the forest. He went to the edge of the hill and started down, Syrus heard him coming and sat down to wait for his friend. Then he saw something in the corner of his eye, he turned and there was a strange light at the back of the cave. Jaden reached the bottom of the hill and saw his friend standing at the mouth of a cave with his back turned to him.

"Syrus," he called, but his friend didn't move. "Sy? What's up, bro" he walked to his friend's side and saw the light in the cave. He stepped forward, "What is that," he asked.

Syrus followed his friend, "I don't know," he said shakily. Jaden started toward it " Jaden I don't think we should go near it whatever it is"

"That's just it Sy. Don't you want to _know _what it is?" Jaden asked him, still walking. Syrus looked down, he was scared but at the same time he was curious as to what he was looking at. Finally, his curiosity got the better of him and he followed his friend into the cave. He stayed close to Jaden as they walked through the cave. They found themselves at the back of the cave when they heard voices. They turned around and running towards them were Chumley, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion.

" What are you guys doing here," Alexis asked them. The boys stood behind her looking at Jaden and Syrus.

Jaden shrugged and said, " We wanted to know what that light was." He pointed to the light a little farther back in the cave; Jaden felt like something was calling out to him back there. He turned and continued walking, with his friends right behind him. They reached the back of the cave, and there they found six different colored rocks. These rocks were smooth, about the size of a football. A dark blue, a light blue, a yellow, a green, a black, and a red, sitting in a circle on a small platform in front of them.

"_THIS_ is what we walked back here for. A bunch of stupid rocks." complained Chazz. Alexis shot him a look, then turned to Jaden.

" Jaden, how did you know these were here and what are they," she asked with a scared tone in her voice. Jaden just kept staring at the six rocks in front of him. He reached out and picked up the dark blue rock, cradling it in his arms. Syrus stepped forward and took the light blue rock, then turned to Jaden. Jaden continued to just stare at the dark blue rock he held. Alexis watched him for a time, and then walked over to the platform holding the remaining four rocks. She reached out and took the yellow rock and backed away. Bastion, Chumley and Chazz went to the platform, Bastion took the green while Chumley took the red and Chazz took the jet-black rock.

" So what are they, anyway," asked Bastion studying the green rock in his arms. No one answered him; they were all staring at the rocks in their arms. A small squeak pierced the silence. They looked around, trying to find where the sound had come from. Jaden looked at the rock and realized that it was thrumming. Another squeak was heard but this time it had come from the blue rock in Jaden's arms. Everyone's rock was squeaking, Chazz put his rock on the cave floor and backed away. The others did the same, the rocks stopped squeaking and became still. Jaden slowly approached his blue rock.

" Jaden. Be careful," Syrus called. The rock started peeping again, only now it was rocking back and forth. Jaden just sat there, rooted to the spot. Cracks appeared on the surface of the rocks and Jaden realized that these rocks weren't rocks at all, they were eggs and they were hatching. The eggs exploded into pieces and Jaden jumped back with his arm in front of his face to avoid being hit by the pieces. He lowered his arm and what he saw amazed him.

" Oh my gosh," he whispered. The others stood behind him, watching. Sitting in front of them were six newly hatched DRAGONS.

I had to edit a little but review and tell me what you think


	2. The dragons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or the references from Eragon. But I do own Jamie and the other dragons. Pleeeeeaaaaaaasssseee don't sue me.

**negoargentaedragotea: **Thank you and yes I know it has some Eragon references but that will change in the coming chapters, just bear with me. Trust me I LOVE Eragon I don't want to plagiarize Paolini's work, I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Crosses heart

" Jaden what is happening here," Alexis whispered, amazed. Jaden didn't answer her, but stared at the six crawling dragons. Syrus went to his friend's side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jaden what _is_ happening here? I mean, what do we do," he asked, shakily.

Jaden stared, dumbfounded, as the six tiny dragons crawled around in front of him. They were almost all the same size, except for the red and the light blue dragons. The red dragon was slightly larger than the other dragons, while the light blue was smaller and frailer looking. No one said anything more as they watched them. Jaden inched towards the dark blue dragon that had come out of the egg he had picked up. The dragon whipped around and stared at him, slowly, it inched towards him it's blue eyes wide, he held out his hand and it sniffed him. The small dragon launched into the air, landing in Jaden's open arms. It nuzzled his chest and purred; Jaden smiled at the little creature and patted its head. Alexis went up to Jaden and looked at the blue dragon he held in his arms.

"Wow, this is amazing! Awww and its cute too," she whispered, stroking the dragon under its scaly chin. She looked at the other dragons, who were watching them closely. Alexis remembered that she had held the yellow egg. Slowly, she moved toward the yellow dragon. It watched her, warily moving closer to her. The small dragon sniffed her hand and groaned as she picked it up. The small dragon looked at the blue dragon in Jaden's arms and started purring too. The others started to move toward the remaining dragons; picking the ones that matched the egg that each had been holding. Chazz looked at the jet black dragon in his arms,

"Well I guess they are kind of cute," he snorted making the black dragon growl. Chumley was stroking his red dragon under its chin, causing it to make a contented humming sound. Bastion was amazed by the hue of his green dragon as it fell asleep in his arms. Syrus watched the last remaining dragon; the color of its scales matched the color of his hair, a light blue. Its eyes matched his own, a stunning silver color. He held out his hand, but the small dragon curled its tail around itself and trembled.

"Shhhh. It's okay, I won't hurt you," he said softly. The small dragon unwrapped its tail and inched forward. Its shy nature was exactly like his own. When it finally got close enough to sniff his hand he scooped it into his arms and shushed it. It calmed down and started purring, in a high pitch. Syrus walked over to his friends, who each held a sleeping dragon.

"So what do we do now? I mean, we've just found six creatures that used to only exist in fairy tales," he stated. Jaden looked up and said,

"We keep them, of course." His friends all looked at him," What? Come on, guys. We can't just leave them here, they'll die," he told them. His friends looked away, they knew he was right. But how would they take care of six baby dragons, they didn't know anything about dragons. The small red dragon Chumley held, sneezed, a small flame came spewing from its little jaws. Chumley put out his flaming sleeve and the small red dragon went back to sleep. Syrus looked down at the cyan dragon, still nuzzling his wrist and purring. He smiled,

"Jaden is right. We can't leave them here, we'll have to take them with us," he cried. Jaden smiled at his young friend, who smiled back. Jaden looked at the others. Bastion flashed him a smile,

"Why not?" he declared. Chumley eagerly agreed, followed by Alexis. Chazz looked at the sleeping black dragon in his arms and reluctantly agreed to keeping it. They turned around and started walking back to the mouth of the cave, Syrus caught up with Jaden.

"How are we gonna take care of them, Jay? It's not like there's a book about how to care for a dragon somewhere," he informed. Jaden didn't care they had to at least get the dragons out of that cold,wet cave and get them somewhere warm. They were only babies after all and they couldn't just leave them there. They reached the mouth of the cave to discover that the sun had set. The moon shone high above them in the pitch black sky,

"Well I guess we better get back to our dorms. We'll figure this out tomorrow," Bastion yawned. The others agreed and they parted, heading toward their respected dorms. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley managed to sneak into their room without being noticed. Syrus quietly shut the door behind them and climbed into into his bunk, still cradling his dragon in his arms. Smoke was floating from its nose as it exhaled, Syrus smiled and set it by his pillow and got under the covers. Jaden and Chumley did the same; they turned out the lights and lay in their beds. Jaden wondered why his dragon felt so cold; he put it on his chest and put the covers over it.

"This is totally lishus, you guys," exclaimed Chumley from the top bunk. He watched the ruby red dragon now asleep on his chest." What are we going to name them?" Jaden wondered, he didn't even know whether his dragon was a boy or a girl. He gently lifted the sleeping dragon; he guessed that it was a girl. He laid the dragon back on his chest and stared at the bottom of the bunk above him, thinking. _'What a day. First we win the baseball game at gym, and then we find six dragons. What a day!' _The small dragon on his chest yawned and stretched, then fell back to sleep. Jaden smiled at her, deciding he would worry about what he would name her tomorrow. He laid his head back against the pillow, closed his eyes and fell straight to sleep

Here's chappie 2. Please read and review. If u have any suggestions I'm all ears. Thank you to my reviews, you can tell I'm new at this.


	3. Dragon names

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any references to Eragon. I do own Jamie and the other dragons.

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**: Thanks for the name suggestions,

Jaden woke up in his bunk, he blinked, "_I just had the craziest dream." _He lifted his head and saw the blue dragon, asleep on his chest. He smiled, it wasn't a dream; it really had happened. He laid his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes; he started thinking of what he would call his dragon. He remembered finding out that it was a girl before falling asleep. He looked at the sleeping dragon trying to pick a name that would suit her. He made a mental list in his head of names that might work: Angel, Aqua, Ayeka, and Jade were at the top of his list. The dragon stretched and yawned, flashing rows of tiny fangs. Jaden smiled and stroked her head,

"Well, good morning. Hope you slept okay," he whispered. The small dragon blinked, and then nodded. This caught Jaden by surprise, she understood him. He wondered what other things she could do, she stood and spread her wings. Jaden reached out and touched one of them, it felt like leather. At their spread form they were the length of his forearm. She refolded them and sat there on his chest, watching. Jaden sat up and put her in his lap, for a time he simply watched her and she watched back. He stroked her head and back, she arched her back and nuzzled his hand, humming.

"Now that you're awake I can focus on naming you," he told her. The small dragon snapped her head up and glared at him.

"Whoa! What do you mean 'name me'? I have a name, Thank you very much," the young dragon stated hotly. Jaden jumped back and gaped at her, "What," she asked him.

"You can _talk_," he exclaimed. He was pretty sure he'd heard her, but he couldn't believe it. She looked at him annoyed.

"Of course I can talk! All dragons can talk," she replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he told her. She sat back down and wrapped her tail around herself and sighed,

"It's alright, Jaden. You didn't know I shouldn't have snapped at you. But when you started talking about names I had to say something." Jaden nodded, if someone tried to change his name without his approval he would have gotten a little steamed too.

"It's okay. So, what _is_ your name," he asked. She looked into his eyes and answered,

"My name is Jamie, and that is what I expect to be called, if you don't mind." Jaden laughed, she may have been young, but this little dragon sure had spunk. He reached out and petted Jamie, who arched into his touch. Movement was heard in the upper bunk; Jamie bared her teeth and hissed. Jaden scooped her into his arms and shushed her. Clicking and whispering, trying to calm her down. Syrus climbed down from his bunk with his light blue dragon across his shoulders. Syrus sat down on Jaden's bed; his dragon squeaked and jumped off his shoulders to join Jamie.

"Morning Jay. You're up early," Syrus yawned. He noticed Jaden's dragon playing with his own. " So what's its name?" he asked. Jaden watched Jamie play with Syrus' dragon.

" Her name is Jamie," he told Syrus. Syrus looked up at Jaden.

"Why Jamie," he asked.

"That's what she said her name was," Jaden replied, stroking Jamie. Syrus stared at his friend,

" I'm sorry Jay. Did you just say 'she _said_'," Syrus asked. Jaden nodded,

" They can talk, Sy! The dragons can talk and they understand us too." Syrus just stared at him, unable to believe what he was hearing.

" Jaden. If they could talk, then why didn't they talk to us when we found them in the cave yesterday," Syrus asked calmly. Hearing this, Jamie turned to face Syrus,

" Hey, why don't you try hatching out of an egg, that's half your size and see how talkative you are," she snapped. Syrus gaped at her in the same manner that Jaden had. Syrus' dragon watched him,

" What's wrong Syrus," she asked, softly. This made Syrus even more dumbfounded than he had been at the start.

"Y-y-y-you can t-t-t-t-talk," he stammered. The two dragons nodded their heads, and Syrus took a deep breath. " Alright, if her name is Jamie, then what is your name," he asked his light blue dragon.

" My name is Tara," she said, softly. Syrus blinked, but nodded. He picked Tara up and held her in his arms. She hummed contentedly, Chumley screamed from his bed. Jaden and Syrus leapt up to see Chumley staring at his dragon.

" I guess Chumley just found out what his dragon's name is," Jaden stated. Syrus laughed while Jamie and Tara watched, attentively. " Chumley what's its name," Jaden asked. Chumely picked up his dragon and climbed down the ladder to face them.

"Her name is Meena," he said, shaken. Meena purred in his arms,

" Hey Jamie. Tara. How did you guys sleep," Meena asked.

"Pretty good. You," asked Jamie.

" Like a baby," she stated. Tara squeaked in agreement. There was a knock at the door, Syrus opened the door, and Alexis, Bation, and Chazz walked into the room. With their dragons in their arms. Jamie, Tara, and Meena cried out in greeting to them.

" Hey guys. So what are your dragon's names," Jaden asked. Alexis looked at her yellow dragon,

" This is Buddy," she informed. Buddy bowed his head,

" Hey what's up," Bastion petted his green dragon,

" This is Serena," he stated proudly. Chazz had his black dragon on his dragon on his shoulder,

" This is Nissa," He stated, the dragon growled in response. The other dragons growled back at her. Clearly, the relationship between their dragons and Nissa was the same as their relationship with Chazz. They didn't like each other at all. Jamie hissed at Nissa, who glided from Chazz's shoulder to the floor.

" Hello Jamie. I see your hanging out with the runt of the litter," she said looking at Tara. Tara put her wings in front of her, hiding her face. Jamie snarled at Nissa, who backed away. Jamie flew to her friend, landing on Syrus's shoulder. Tara looked at her and trilled sadly, Jamie moved her wings back and squeaked.

"Well, they have names. But class is starting soon. We can't take them with us," Alexis stated.

" Don't worry. They'll stay in our dorms until school is over with. They can get food on their own, Serena flew 7 feet in the air and caught a bird in mid-dive. As long as we keep a window open they'll be able to eat. Plus, they'll understand the concept of 'stay here'," Bastion explained. They all agreed and left their dragons in the Slifer dorm and left for class. Leaving six baby dragons, alone in a dorm room.

Well here's chapter three. What will happen while Jaden and the others are in class. You'll have to wait for chapter 4 to find out. But if you could be so kind as to press that little purple button that says review and tell me what you think of this. That would make me very happy, Thank you


	4. The Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx or references to Eragon, but I do own the dragons.

**dragonscale876aunt1**: Thanx for reviewing. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**superboy**: As you wish.

Jamie and the other dragons watched the kids walk out the door, leaving them alone. Tara started whimpering, Jamie put her wing around her. Tara looked up at her and cried,

" Where did they go? Why did they leave us all alone? Don't they want us?" Tears slid down the young dragons face as she continued. Jamie put a claw to her mouth, silencing her.

" Tara, come on. Do you honestly believe that Syrus doesn't want you, even after all he's done. Holding you that way, it looked like he never wanted to let you go. What about when he put you on his shoulders to help you get down from the upper bunk, if he didn't want you he wouldn't have walked into that cave when you cried out," she assured her small friend. Tara smiled, tears still sliding down her cheeks, Jamie wiped them away with her paw. The small tears sparkled on her sapphire paw, catching the light like a tiny diamond. The light blue dragon next to her nuzzled her, Jamie smiled and nuzzled the top of her head.

" Get a room," a voice sneered. The two dragons looked up, to see a sneering Nissa watching them. Jamie growled,

"Why don't you shut up, Nissa!" Nissa chuckled slyly. Jamie snarled at the black dragon, Tara trembling beside her. Nissa walked up to the two dragons, sliding her ebony tail under Jamie's chin. Jamie snapped her head away from Nissa's tail, glaring. She bared her teeth and snarled, ready to pounce on the young black dragon.

" Hey Nissa," Buddy called out, " why don't you leave those two alone. They didn't do anything to you." Nissa put on a sweet and innocent face.

" I'm sorry Buddy I didn't mean to upset you, can _you_ forgive me," she said sweetly, batting her eyes at him. Buddy sat down and looked away from the jet black dragon. Jamie gagged, she didn't like Buddy but she knew that he didn't like Nissa. Nissa turned back to Jamie and Tara, sneering again.

" Did you enjoy my performance," Jamie snarled at the black dragon and stood up,

" Nissa, I have had just about enough of you," Jamie snarled, Nissa smiled showing her pointed teeth.

" Well what are you gonna do about it. You and that pint sized loser next to you can't do much of anything, really."

"THAT'S IT!!!!!," Jamie yelled and leapt towards Nissa, her claws out. The two dragons collided and rolled around the room, biting and clawing at one another.

" Guys come on. Why can't we just get along? We're gonna get in trouble." Tara cried as the two dragons fought. Jamie and Nissa didn't hear as they slammed into the door, forcing it open.

" OH NO!!!!!!!!," the others all cried. Nissa kicked Jamie off with her hind legs, sending the blue dragon flying backwards. Jamie leapt to her feet just in time to see Nissa take to the sky. Jamie opened her wings and followed the black dragon, she shot through the air like a bullet. Nissa was still ahead of her by a few feet. Jamie put on a burst of speed, they were flying over the school when Jamie smashed into the ebony dragon. Tara, Meena, Serena, and Buddy were right behind them. Jamie and Nissa crashed through the roof of the school, right into the classroom where Jaden and the others were. They fell to the floor still fighting, the children were screaming and trying to run out of the room. Tara and the other dragons floated down from the hole in the ceiling, while Jaden and the others tried to get to them through the chaos. Jamie and Nissa were still going at it until Jaden and Chazz pulled them apart. Both dragons were pretty badly beat up and panting hard, Jaden held Jamie close to his chest.

"Jaden! What is that thing," his teacher, Dr. Crowler,cried. He took one look at Jamie and jumped back, eyes wide. Jaden turned his back to Crowler, protecting Jamie from him. Syrus, who held a tremblng Tara in his arms, stepped forward.

" They're dragons, sir. We found them in a cave in the woods." Tara nodded, as did the other dragons. Jamie growled in agreement.

" WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY CLASSROOM OR ON THIS PLANET FOR THAT MATTER DRAGONS DO NOT EXIST," Crowler shouted scaring everyone in the room.

" Well if we don't exist how are we sitting here in front of you right now," Jamie asked him. Crowler stared at her obviously amazed by the fact that she was in the room never mind the fact that she had spoken to him.

" Those things belong in a science lab somewhere," Crowler cried. The kids and their dragons glared at him,

" There is NO way I'm letting you give them to any scientist," Jaden cried. The other children agreed and Crowler stepped back. He watched the young duelists glaring at him.

" Listen Crowler. They won't be any trouble I promise, so please let them stay. Plleeeaase," Alexis pleaded. Crowler watched the young Obelisk Blue girl and sighed.

" Come on Dr. Crowler this is cool and look how cute they are," Chumley stated. The other students started yelling pleas to the teacher at once. Crowler put his hands to his head,

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," he shouted the students and their dragons fell silent, staring at him.

" Fine you can keep them, just keep them out of trouble," Crowler said reluctantly. Jaden and the others all smiled and sighed in relief. Crowler then made the other students leave the room, due to the big gaping hole in the ceiling. The rest of the school day was cancelled while they got someone to fix the hole. Jaden walked back to his dorm with Syrus and Chumley, he looked down at Jamie,

" I told you to stay at the dorm, you caused a lot of trouble today I could have lost you. Promise me you'll listen to me from now on okay," he pleaded. Jamie looked at him with those intelligent blue eyes and nodded. Jaden hoped she meant it, Syrus yawned behind him,

"It's been a long day, how 'bout a nap? What do you say Tara," he asked. Tara trilled in his arms then cuddled against his chest. Jaden smiled, a nap sounded nice, Jamie yawned and purred in his arms. They reached the Slifer dorm and climbed the stairs to their room, Syrus opened the door and they walked in. Jaden walked to the bunk and got into his bed. He lay back and put Jamie on his Jamie on his chest, while Chumley and Syrus climbed into their beds. Jaden petted Jamie and thought about what Crowler had said. If the government found out that the dragons existed they would be taken away. He brought the covers up so they covered Jamie too, and then fell asleep. What they didn't know was that someone DID know about the dragons and he would stop at nothing to get his hands on them. Jamie and her friends were in more danger than they ever thought possilble.

Well here is the edited version. Enjoy it and review come on you know you want to


	5. a strange feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh gx and never will nor do I own the references to Eragon, but I do own Jamie and the other dragons.

A dark figure watched Jaden sleeping, through an orb-like window, with Jamie curled up on his chest. He mumbled a strange phrase and five other orbs appeared, showing the other five teenagers and their dragons. Tara and Meena, like Jamie, were asleep. Alexis was showing Buddy her Duel Monsters deck and explaining what Duel Monsters was. Bastion was working math equations on his wall while Serena watched attentively. Chazz sat on his bed while Nissa cleaned her scales with her barbed tongue. The figure muttered another phrase and six shadow creatures rose from the ground, chittering.

"You know what to do. Bring me those dragons and if anyone gets in your way, well use your imagination," the figure said, darkly. The small shadows cackled shrilly and ran off to do what they had been told. The figure turned back to the windows and laughed coldly, watching the dragons live their lives. Unaware that he was coming for them.

Jamie woke with a start, from the worst nightmare she'd ever had. A strange dark figure had ordered these shadow monsters to find them. She jerked her head around but she didn't sense anything hostile in their vicinity so she laid her head back onto her front paws and watched Jaden sleep. She smiled, he looked so peaceful, and she looked over at the digital clock on the desk. It said 3:00pm; they had been asleep for two and a half hours. She felt Jaden stir beneath her, he yawned and stretched out. He looked at Jamie and smiled,

" Hey girl. Did you have a nice nap?" Jamie stretched and thrummed happily. Jaden chuckled and stroked her scaly head, " I take that as a 'Yes'," he said. Jamie shook herself and purred, she lay against his chest just nuzzling him. Jaden petted her and laughed, he was amazed that just a few hours ago this little dragon had been fighting to the death with Chazz's dragon and now she seemed as innocent as a newborn babe. Soon Jamie went back to sleep, while Jaden stared at the bottom of the bunk above him. He felt a sudden chill flowed through his fingertips, he glanced down at Jamie. She was breathing through her mouth and her breath felt cold against his skin. He watched as his dragon slept, after a while his hand got cold and he put it under the covers. He wondered why his hand got so cold when the temperature of the room was always the same, a comfortable 70 degrees. But still, he felt like his hand had been dipped in ice water, it was _that_ cold. Jamie shivered, so Jaden pulled the covers up over her and she nuzzled against his chest. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep himself.

When he woke up the sun was setting and dinner was ready in the cafeteria he could smell it and he was hungry. Jaden gently tapped Jamie's side and she stirred. She lifted her head and yawned; watching him with two clear-cut blue eyes. He smiled,

" Hey dinner is ready. You hungry," he asked. Jamie trilled happily as Jaden climbed out of his bed. She leapt into his outstretched arms, purring. Jaden placed his small blue friend on the desk and climbed the ladder to the second bed, where Syrus lay sleeping with Tara curled up beside him. Jaden shook his friend,

" Come on Sy' old buddy, time to wake up. Dinner is ready downstairs," Jaden told him. Tara opened her eyes at the sound of Jaden's voice; she stood and shook herself trilling at Jaden. He smiled at her, and then motioned toward her sleeping boy. Tara turned and licked Syrus' face, he laughed and put his hands to his face to escape Tara's flitting tongue. When Tara finally ceased her show of affection, Syrus' sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Jaden climbed the ladder higher and woke Chumley. Then the three of them walked down to the cafeteria, their dragons clinging to their shoulders. They walked through the door and everyone fell silent, they all stared at the dragons on the boy's shoulders. Jaden didn't notice as he sat down at a table, Jamie jumped from his shoulder to the table. Tara remained on Syrus' shoulder, watching Jamie sitting beside Jaden on the table. After a while, everyone went back to his or her dinner. Jaden grabbed a tray of food and walked back to the table. Syrus and Chumley soon joined them. Jaden cut up the meat on his plate into little pieces, so Jamie wouldn't choke on them. He put a piece in front of Jamie, who sniffed it. She grabbed it, biting Jaden's finger in the process.

" Owww!! Jamie, that hurt," Jaden cried. Jamie backed away,

" Sorry Jaden. I guess I was hungrier than I thought. I didn't mean to bite your finger." Jaden smiled and patted Jamie's head, she smiled back at him. He offered her another piece of meat, but instead of lunging at it, Jamie gingerly took it from his fingers. She ate half of the meat Jaden had brought with him, leaving Jaden the other half. Syrus fed Tara in the same manner, until Tara got full and curled up in Syrus' lap. Meena had an appetite like Chumley's and it took her longer to get full, but once she had they left the lunchroom. Their dragons on their shoulders, Jamie's head shot up and she launched from Jaden's shoulder.

"Jamie! What's wrong," he yelled, but Jamie didn't hear him. There was something in the trees, watching them and it didn't feel friendly or safe for Jaden to be around. Then the feeling went away, she looked around but she didn't see anything. Jaden called from below, knocking her back into reality. She flew back to the boys and after getting a strange look from Jaden went back to their room. Jamie yawned, she was surprised that she was tired again, but she was and she was afraid. But not for herself for Jaden and her friends, whatever had been in the woods was not something they needed to be exposed to. Her mind wandered to the dream she had had before and she couldn't help wondering if maybe it was more than just a dream. Jaden watched the baby dragon stare out the window, he was worried she had just jumped off his shoulder and floated in the air at least 7 feet above him. Then as if nothing had happened, she flew back down and without a word flew into their room and sat out on the windowsill. He walked over to his young friend and picked her up,

" Hey. You okay," he asked softly. She looked up at him with worried eyes, yet she smiled. _'Okay now I know something isn't right'_ But Jamie didn't say a word so Jaden climbed into bed and Jamie curled beside him and fell right to sleep.

The shadow creatures reappeared before their master,

"WELL, WHERE ARE THE DRAGONS," he roared. The shadow creatures chittered, as if speaking. " Oh I see. So little Jamie has discovered some of her dragon powers, a marvelous feat for one so young. This should be interesting, hmhmhmhmhmhmhmm" he laughed.

Well here is chappie 5 hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.


	6. She's an Ice dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh Gx or the references from Eragon.

**AntariaManjoume06: **Thank you I will.

**dragonscale865daytonaunt:** thank you for reading

**ReaperRain:** Thank you

As the days went by the dragons grew a little, now they were each the size of a small puppy, and their scales got darker. Meena went from a red to a bright ruby red. Tara scales stayed more or less the same cyan they had been when she hatched, but had developed a sort of luster to them. Serena turned an emerald green, Nissa went from a jet -black to a glassy ebony, Buddy changed from a yellow to a dazzling golden color. Jamie's blue scales aquired a stunning look to them and when the sun hit them they sent little flecks of blue that flicked around as she moved. They had also grown more active, wanting to be played with more and more. They were also flying more now, they often hovered around their human's heads and peep happily. Jaden and the others loved their dragons and took them everywhere. Now that Crowler knew about the dragons, they asked to bring them to class with them and after MUCH begging and pleading and annoying Crowler finally agreed. Now they were all sitting in Crowler's classroom, with its newly repaired ceiling.

" Alright, class. Let's say you're dueling and your opponent has an extremely powerful monster on the field. You have in your hand only two cards; a weaker monster and the magic card Spell Binding Circle.What should you do?" Crowler asked. An Obelisk Blue student in the front row raised her hand,

" You should use the Spell Binding Circle trap card." she stated matter-of-factly.

" Correct! Why is this? Anyone?" Crowler asked. Another student raised his hand,

" Because if your opponent attacks, you can stop his monster in its tracks by activating Spell Binding Circle." he said. Jamie tilted her head, puzzled. She was sitting on Jaden's desk, listening and wondering what Crowler was talking about. She put her scaled claw in the air, Crowler saw this and sighed.

" What?" he asked sounding annoyed. Jamie put her claw down.

" What exactly does this 'Spell Binding Circle' thing do?" she asked. Jaden had explained a lot about this game called "Duel Monsters" but there was still an awful lot he had left out.

" If you must know, Spell Binding Circle is a trap card. When placed in the field it can stop an attacking monster and render it defenceless until the monster or the Spell Binding Circle itself is destroyed. Until such time, the monster caught in the Spell Binding Circle can neither attack or change its battle position," Crowler explained.

" But what if your opponent summons another monster to the field?" she asked. Crowler shook his head, he wondered how anyone could be so stupid. But then again she was partnered with Jaden Yuki. He looked up at the young sapphire dragon,

" Well, you still have the Spell Binding Circle trap card. Activate it and use it to ensnare the stronger monster. That way you don't suffer as much damage, Do. You. Understand. Now." he asked, slowly. Jamie growled, she wasn't stupid and this human should not be treating her like she was. She sat back on her haunches and glared silently at Crowler. He went back to teaching his lesson, but Jamie didn't pay him anymore attention. Neither did her human partner, who was sleeping right behind her. She chuckled, Jaden looked so cute when he slept. Which was why Jamie didn't wake him up, that and she didn't feel Crowler was worth listening to in the first place. Tara sat beside her on Syrus' desk. Syrus was listening, but it was obvious he didn't want to. He glanced at the clock and sighed, still another few minutes of class left. But when you were in Crowler's class, those few minutes felt like an eternity. Jamie nudged his arm, he smiled and started playing with her. He moved his pencil in small circles over her head and she followed it. Moving her head around, following the pencil's movements, then she grabbed it with her teeth and wrenched it from Syrus' fingers. He smiled, watching her chew on it. He took it back from her, it was a little wet so he wiped it off with the end of his sleeve. The bell rang and Jamie turned to Jaden, she put her paw on his arm and gently shook him,

" Come on Jaden. Wake up, class is over." she whispered. Jaden lifted his head and yawned. Jamie smiled, " Good morning, sleepy head. Did you have a good nap?" Jaden smiled and stood up, Jamie leapt into his arms and they left the classroom. Syrus and Tara were waiting for them, as were Chumley and Meena. Jamie nodded to the boys and their dragons then crawled up Jaden's arm to perch on his left shoulder. Her claws clung to the red fabric of his blazer.

" Hey! Easy with the claws, Jaym!" he cried. Jamie retracted her claws, looking sorry. Jaden laughed and patted her head as they walked back to the dorm. On the way Jamie asked,

" Why do you guys have to go to that awful room for hours at a time? That teacher is a real-"

"Jamie." Jaden warned, Jamie lowered her head, avoiding his gaze.

" So what now?" Tara asked.

" School is over. Now we can do what we want 'til dinner," Jaden pointed out. Meena roared happily and a jet of red flames launched from her open jaws. Jaden and Syrus jumped back. The smoke cleared and they approached their friend,

"Meena, I wish you wouldn't do that!" Syrus cried. Chumely and Jaden just laughed, but Jamie remained silent. They made their way back to the dorm and went to their room. Jamie looked at Tara and Meena, who were blowing smoke rings and making strange patterns and shapes in the smoke. She wished she could join them, but she couldn't even _blow_ smoke She had tried countless times before, just to end up disappointed. Now she was the only dragon who had yet to discover her element. Buddy was a lightning dragon; Tara, Meena, and Nissa were all fire dragons. Serena was a healing dragon, who could breath fire. Tara told her countless times that she was just a late bloomer, but Jamie was starting to doubt that. But she didn't let it show, she put on a happy face for Jaden. But late at night when she couldn't sleep, she couldn't help thinking, maybe something was wrong and Nissa wasn't helping things.

_" Well, well, well looks like you're the only one who has yet to figure out what your breath type is. Gosh, it's such a shame that Jaden got stuck with a weakling like you." _ she had said the previous day at the end of class. Fortunately, Jaden showed up just in time to prevent her from hurting Nissa, but he hadn't realized what Nissa had said had struck a chord in Jamie and as she watched Tara and Meena play in the smoke, she couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy. Jaden had noticed that Jamie had yet to breathe fire and was a little worried about it, as were Syrus and Chumley.

" Why do you think it's taking so long for her?" Syrus whispered. Jaden didn't answer, he was thinking back to the day that Crowler had discovered the dragons existed. When they had gone back to the dorm and had taking a nap. Jaden had woken up to see that Jamie was awake. But after petting her, she had fallen back to sleep and Jaden remembered how cold her breath had felt on his hand. He wondered if, maybe, that meant something. He decided to have a duel with Syrus to try to pass the time. By the time they had finished the duel, with Jaden winning, it was dinnertime. They walked down to dinner and sat down at a table; Pharoah, Professor Banner's cat meowed at the dragons and walked away. Jamie ate her own dinner that she had caught, it was a field mouse that had been scratching around in the walls. Tara and the other dragons ate with their partners Since they didn't find any prey nearby and they weren't allowed in the woods, alone, at night yet. Jamie finished her meal and leapt into Jaden's lap, he offered her a piece of shrimp, but she turned it away,

" That is your food," she said, " I have eaten mine." Jaden smiled but still held the shrimp to her.

" I just want you to try this to see if you like it." he told her. She smiled and tried to take it whole, but Jaden held it, " You don't eat the tail!" he joked and Jamie tore the shrimp from its tail and chewed it up. She did like it, Jaden could see that. She exhaled, all of a sudden Jaden's water turned into solid ice. The boys and their dragons all stared at Jamie, who was holding a claw over her mouth. Jaden lifted his glass, staring at it. They all left the dorm cafeteria, immediately called up Alexis, Bastion, and Chazz, told them to come to the Slifer dorm and to bring their dragons with them. A few minutes later they were all standing in the Slifer dorm,

" Alright Jaden, what was so important that you had to drag us out here?" Alexis asked. Jaden went and got a glass of water,

" This." he said, simply. Alexis looked at him puzzled.

" You brought us out here just to show us a glass of WATER!!!!!!" Chazz shouted. Jaden looked at him and scoffed,

" No! I called you guys to show you something." He set the glass in front of Jamie, " Come on Jamie, do what you did in the cafeteria." Jamie looked up at him,

" But Jaden, I don't know what I did to do that." she told him. Jaden thought for a minute, what had Jamie done? Then it came to him; she had blown. Jaden leaned in close to his dragon,

" Blow, Jamie." Jamie looked at him, then finally turned to the glass. She took a deep dreath and closed her eyes, and blew. She heard the others gasp so she opened her eyes. The water in the glass had turned to ice, just as it had in the cafeteria.

" _That's _why she can't breathe fire, because she's not a fire dragon at all. She's an ICE dragon!" Tara cried. Buddy gaped at Jamie, Alexis bent down,

"What's wong?" she asked. Buddy looked at her and whispered,

" Do you know how rare ice dragons are?" She shook her head, " Those come around maybe once every few millenia so there pretty rare. Not to mention hard to spot." Alexis watched Jamie stare at the glass of ice she has created. Jaden scooped her up in his arms,

" I knew there was nothing wrong with you!" he cried, hugging her close.

" Ice dragons are also great with magic." Serena stated. The other dragons nodded and smiled at Jamie, all but Nissa who just scoffed.

" Can we go back to our rooms?" she asked. Bastion stood,

"It is pretty late, we should probably head back." he said, so everyone stood to leave and did so. When they were alone in their room, Jaden climbed into his bed. Syrus and Chumley had already gotten into their beds. Tara crept over to Jamie and nuzzled her.

" Hey what's wrong? I thought you would be terribly happy to know what type of dragon you are." she asked. Jamie looked away,

" I am happy. It's just something doesn't feel right, ya know?" she told her friend. She turned and hopped into Jaden's bed, curled up beside him and went to sleep not knowing that a shadow creature was sitting outside the window, watching them. Sending everything it saw, to its master. The dark figure watched as Tara climbed the ladder to Syrus' bunk.

" What could possibly be wrong. This place is so peaceful." she sighed, before falling asleep.

" So little one. Your ice powers have finally awakened. Now the real fun shall begin. HMHMHMHM HMMMMMMMM!" He watched as Jamie growled in her sleep, her eyes wandering under her eyelids. He laughed at the sight of her, " You think your nightmares are scary, just wait until I get a hold of you. I'll teach you the true meaning of fear." He called the shadow creature back and watched as Jamie faded into darkness.

Well here ya go. Chapter 6, Read and review and to all my reviewers thank you and enjoy. I will reveal who is after the dragons very soon. If anybody has any ideas for a name for him I'm all ears. If anything doesn't make sense to you please tell me just be nice about it


	7. They're gone!

Alright Jamie you know what to do. On with the disclaimer.

Jamie: Right! Dragonscale876 does not own Yugioh Gx or the references to Eragon.But she does own me and the other dragons. So if you try to steal us I'll put a well placed ice ball right where the sun dont shine.

**AntariaManjoume06**: of course I'm going to do something with Jaden and the gang. I just haven't told you readers yet. But don't worry it's all up here taps head if you want to know you'll just have to wait for my other chapters. MUAHAHAHAHAH

**ReaperRain:** thanks Reapy. but what site were you talking about. I could probably use it. Thanks for updating your story 'Broken Angel' I love the new chapters. Oops better get on with my story. Enjoy.

**JORDON H. :** Thanx for the suggestion. Here is a new chapter, enjoy

Jamie woke up late one night and silently crept out of the room, onto the balconey. She felt uneasy, but didn't know why. It had been a few weeks since she had found out she was an ice dragon and ever since then she had felt something wasn't quite right. Her dreams had become even more frightening, yet they aways showed the same thing over and over. She would be in a dark cave, with burning torches on the walls around her. Tara and the other dragons would be standing right beside her, she would try to talk to them but the words wouldn't come. She wouldn't be able to move either, her head would be frozen so she only look straight ahead. Jaden would be standing in front of her, he and his friends. But when she tried to call out, nothing would happen. Then, a shadow would come up behind them and she would hear something like a flute. The next thing she knew she would be standing over a very injured and confused Jaden. He would be staring at her almost asking her '_why'_. She wouldn't answer him, something would make her raise her claw, she would try to fight it but it would win. Jaden would look at her, betrayal shining in his eyes. As she brought her claw down she would be jerked back to reality, back to the safety of Jaden's room with him sleeping right in front of her, safe and sound. The dream haunted her every night, she couldn't escape it.

Buddy watched Jamie from the other side of the room, she was lying on Jaden's desk fast asleep. Buddy had noticed Jamie's lack of sleep, but when he asked her about it she would just put on a smile and tell him that it was nothing to worry about. But Buddy wasn't buying, still he nodded and they would go for a walk. Alexis smiled, she saw Buddy watching Jamie. It was obvious that her young dragon cared about Jamie, he just didn't admit it. She remembered what happened last week,

"_Getting ready for our big date with Ms. Jamie, are we, Buddy?" she asked, teasing_

_" It's not a date! We're just going for a walk." He told her, cleaning his scales._

_" Mmhm. Buddy, you're 'just going for a walk' on the beach under the full moon and the stars, how romantic could you get?" she said falling back onto her bed._

_" Well the prey is better at night." he said, casually. Alexis flipped over,_

_" Oh. So it's dinner and a moonlit walk. Buddy, come on, anyone with a brainstem can tell you like her. Personally, I think she likes you too." she told him, smiling. He looked up, but immediately went back to cleaning his scales. _

_" That's where I know you're wrong! She doesn't have any feelings for me." he said simply._

_" Buddy, take it from a girl. She likes you, BIG TIME!" she told him. Unable to believe her dragon was this blind to the fact that Jamie liked him._

_" Well Lexi, if she likes me so much why doesn't she just come out and say it?" he asked. Alexis threw her head onto her pillow and sighed,_

_" Well why don't you ' just come out and say it'? It's not that easy, Bud, you have to think about what's going on in Jamie's head." she told him_

_" There isn't anything going on cause she doesn't like me!" he said angrily and stormed out of the room._

Now she was watching Buddy just stare at Jamie. The class bell rang and they all filed out of the room. Tara shook Jamie,

" Jamie. Wake up, class is over." she said, quietly. Jamie lifted her head and yawned, revealing her pointed teeth. She stood up and leapt, unsteadily, off the desk onto the floor. Tara watched her friend, feeling concerned over her well being. She caught up to her,

" Jamie you look horrible. What's wrong?" she asked. Jamie just smiled,

" Nothing. I'm fine Tara." she told her. But Tara knew Jamie far too well to fall for that. She looked at her, disbelievingly,

" Jamie, don't insult my intelligence by giving a load of bull like that. Now what is wrong?" she told the blue dragon, sharply. Jamie just stared at her young friend, unable to believe what had just flown from her mouth. Tara was always the shy, quiet one like Syrus, but now she was coming at her full throttle.

" Nothing Tara, really. I've just been having trouble sleeping, that's all." Tara eyed her friend, suspiciously.

" Really?" she asked. Jamie placed her claw over her heart,

" I swear." she stated, simply. Tara nodded, content with the answer her friend had given her. Jamie turned away, technically she hadn't lied to Tara. She really had been having trouble sleeping. But she still felt guilty, not telling all of the truth was just the same as lying. That's what Jaden had taught her, but she knew if she told Tara everything she would worry. Jamie didn't want her friend to worry, she smiled as an extra reasurrance to both Tara and herself. Jaden whistled up ahead,

" Come on, guys! Let's go already!" he called.

" Yeah!" Syrus piped in. Jamie smiled and watched Tara run down the hall towards them, as she watched her she got the feeling she was being watched. She jerked around, but there was no one was there.

" Hey Jamie! Come on, whatcha looking at?!" Jaden yelled. Jamie whipped around,

" Nothing" she hollered and started off down the hallway. Unaware that she had been right, instead of sending one of his shadows to spy on them. The figure, himself, had come intent on capturing the dragons. He reached into his robes and pulled out a flute, and smiled.

" That's right, little one. Just go on with your partner. I'm a little surprised that you could sense me as young as you are. But no matter, you and your friends will be mine soon enough." he whispered. He watched Jamie walk with Jaden and the others toward the Slifer dorm. Jamie turned around and stared right where he was standing, but she couldn't see him. so she turned and followed her human and his friends.

After dinner the six of them went up to their room to relax. The dragons were happily full and content, they had been hunting in the woods and the prey had been excellent. There was a knock at the door,

" Alright guys, lights out. Dragons, you too." came Professor Banner's voice. Jamie trilled in response as she curled up on the floor near Jaden. She had grown too big to sleep in his bed, as had Tara and Meena. They each had a spot in the room to sleep; Tara slept next to Jamie and Meena chose to sleep under the desk.

" Good night, guys." Jaden called before falling asleep. Chumley and Syrus were already asleep. As were Meena and Tara, Jamie smiled as she watched the small cyan dragon sleep beside her. Jamie started humming, a simple tune that always made her feel better. Tara purred beside her-she liked the song. Jamie viewed the song as a human lullaby, lulling those who listened to sleep. As she finished the song she found herself getting drowsy, she laid her head down and was soon fast asleep.

The figure stood in the trees, still holding the flute. He put it to his lips and played it, Jamie heard this and slowly lifted her head. Eyes cloudy, she stood, beside her Tara did the same as did Meena. They walked to the door, Jamie leapt up and hangng from the latch, opened the door and left. Serena, Nissa and Buddy were in the sky coming toward them. They landed and walked toward the woods, following the flute's tune. The figure was waiting for them in the clearing and the seven of them disapeared without a trace. The next morning,

"JADEN!!!!!!!!!!!" Syrus yelled, jerking the young brunette to consciousness. He sat up, hitting his head on the bunk above him.

" Owwwwww!!!!! Syrus what's wrong!?" he cried. Syrus was running around the room, frantically looking for something. Jaden yawned and rubbed his eyes. " Syrus what are you looking for?" Syrus stood and faced him, eyes full of tears.

" Jaden. The dragons are gone!!!!!!!!"

Well there is chapter seven. Please read and enjoy. Oh and review, when I get at least 10 new ones I'll update. ;). See ya.


	8. Lord of D

**Academy Dragons**

**Disclaimer:** Tara u take it this time

Tara: um okay um Dragonscale doesnt own Yugioh Gx but she does own Me and the other dragons. So dont sue her please cries dont sue my mommy

Dragonscale: oh tara dont cry u did good hugs

tara: sniff thanks anyway on with the story. Enjoy it

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to MarickSage. Thanks for helping me get off my butt and update i owe u one and i will try to keep this story going. so thanks bud

And also to dragonscale876aunt1, Congratulations again you will know what i mean and here is the new chappie

Jaden leapt out of bed, his eyes wide. The moment his feet hit the ground, he grabbed Syrus' by the shoulders.

"What do u mean the dragons are gone Sy?" he exclaimed. Syrus just stood there, tears streaming from his silver eyes down his face.

"i dont know Jay." he blubbered. " I just woke up and Tara wasn't on the floor, neither were Jamie or Menna." Jaden didnt know what to make of this, he knew Jamie wouldnt run away like that without telling anyone.

" Relax Sy, we'll go find them." he said trying to comfort his weeping friend. Syrus nodded and wiped his eyes, while Jaden climbed the ladder and shook the sleeping lump that was Chumley.

" Go away man!" his friend growled, but Jaden was someone who didnt know the meaning of the phrase _give up_. He kept shaking Chumley,

" Come on Chumley get up." he said. Suddenly, Chummley was sitting upright in the bed, glaring at Jaden.

"What is it Jay?" he asked angrilly. Jaden looked seriously at his friend,

"The dragons are gone Chumley." he said simply. This got Chumleys attention,

" WHAT!!?? What do u mean gone?" he cried leaping down from his bunk. Jaden replied,

" Gone means-"

" I KNOW WHAT GONE MEANS JADEN" chumley shouted. "WHERE DID THEY GO?" Jaden shrugged,

" We don't know where they are Chum, but we're gonna find them." Chumley nodded and the trio quickly got dressed. Syrus just opened the door and standing in the doorway was Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion.

"Oh hey guys," Alexis said." Hey did Buddy come around here?"

" Or Serena?" asked Bastion. Even Chazz looked worried (AN and we all know how rare it is for chazz to care about something other than himself)

"What about Nissa?" he asked. Jaden shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. It seemed all the dragons were missing.

" No they haven't. Jamie, Tara, and Meena are also missing." he informed them.

" Oh dear this is terrible! What if something bad happened to them?'' cried bastion. Jaden put his hands up,

" Whoa slow down there Bastion. We don't know if they are missing or just off hunting somewhere." he said. Alexis nodded,

" Yeah they might just be out in the woods hunting for something to eat. Lets go look." Jaden smiled at her,

"Way ahead of ya Alexis. We were just about to go and do just that." he declared. " So lets GO!" With that they each went searching in the woods for their missing dragons. They each yelled their dragon's names so many times it became rythmic like the beat of their own hearts and they wouldnt stop until they found them. What they didnt know was the dragons werent even on the island anymore.

Jamie's point of view (this is still in third person)

Jamie groaned and opened her eyes, her head was pounding and she felt weak. She tried to lift her head but something heavy was on her snout. When her vision cleared she saw it was a large shackle, and boy was it heavy.

_Where am i_ she wondered. Looking around she found she wasnt in the dorm room anymore, she turned to her left and saw Tara chained up in a similar way that she was.

" Tara. Tara1" she said urgently. The small cyan dragon groaned and opened her eyes

" huh what the! Where am I?" she cried and she started struggling.

"Tara hush now. Its okay." said jamie only half heartedly. Tara turned to look at her friend,

" Jamie whats going on? Where are we? Where are Jaden and Syrus?" she squeaked.

" I dont know Tare. I dont know anything right now" she said.

" U are in my domain" said a dark voice that made Jamie's skin crawl and her heart go cold.

" Wh-who's there?" she called, trying to sound braver than she was feeling. Truth be told she was terrified, but she wanted to be brave for Tara's sake. A strange figure in a bone mask appeared in front of them, he was holding a small flute.

" So ur awake." he observed. " Excellent, it wont be long now." he said. His voice was like ice, it made Jamie and Tara shver just listening to it.

" Who are u? What do u want from us?" jamie asked. The figure simply laughed.

" U look familiar" said Tara, then she gasped. " hey wait a minute i know u. Ur Lord of D, Syrus showed me one on a computer. But ur just a Duel Monster, ur not real." she said yet she was shaking. Lord of D chuckled coldly and ran a hand under Tara's mouth.

" My dear, i fi werent real could i do this?" he asked still strokign her under her mouth. Tears were streaming down Tara's face, she was scared to death. Jamie growled, this guy was scaring her best friend and she did not like that.

" Hey u leave her alone!!" she yelled. Lord of D stopped and looked at her.

" So u htink u can order me. No i am ur master!" he said.

" Uh no u arent buddy sorry to disappoint u" she said. No one was her _master_, no one. Lord of D crossed over to jamie and held up his hand, a dark sphere glowed in the center.

" well we'll just have to change ur tune now wont we" he said. Jamie stared at him terrified, she screamed and there was darkness.

Back at duel academy 

" Jaden we have circled the grounds seven times and havent found a trace of the dragons." said syrus. Jaden put a hand on his shoulder, but he was just as worried. They had been looking all day long, not even bothering to go to class and they still hadnt found the dragons.

" I know Sy." he said softly. All of them looked extremely distraught, even Alexis.

" So now what do we do?" asked Chumley miserably. For a long time, no one answered him. Then, Bastion stood up as an idea struck him.

" WAIT" he exclaimed, causing the others to stare at him. " I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW TO FIND THE DRAGONS!!!!!!!!"

Hey guys sorry for such a long wait but here is another chappie im gonna have to look back and figure out what to do with this again so yeah i will definitly try to keep up with this better again sorry.

jamie: what about us u left us hanging too

dragonscale: okay im sorry to everyone my carelessness may have bugged hapy now jamie

jamie: im content just dont forget us again

dragonscale: i wont i just need to review my ideas for this if u have suggestions give them to me. now u knwo what would make me really happy? is if u guys pushed that purple button that says " submit review" and tell me what u think that would just tickle me pink see ya


End file.
